Letters To The Moon
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto may have changed and been separated by circumstances that seemed out of their control, but the moon that they looked at would always and forever remain the same. NaruSasu


**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto may have changed and been separated by circumstances that seemed out of their control, but the moon that they looked at would always and forever remain the same. NaruSasu

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, which means yaoi. You have been warned. Other than that, this is a pretty docile fic.

**A/N: **So, get this: my "h" button is broken. I mean, I can obviously push it, but it's like Mission Impossible half the time. So, if you spot any "h"s that are MIA, give me a break, okay?

This was inspired by a really, really sad song that I heard. I don't know what's going to happen in this fic, but we'll see.

* * *

Letters To The Moon

**Author: Alley-Oop**

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_You always were a stubborn bastard. Is that why you haven't come home yet? Is that why you ran away to begin with?_

_Everyone misses you. Sakura especially. I don't think she's stopped crying for more than two minutes at a time._

_What must it be like to leave everything behind? You know, don't you? Do you miss us, Sasuke? Do you miss your friends and your home? I know I would. I would never be able to sever the ties that you did. You tried to cut me away, but I'm still strung to you, aren't I? Is that why you haven't come home?_

_I don't know why I'm writing this. I know you'll never get it. You'll never understand. You're never coming home, are you?_

_You know, for the first time in my life, I prayed. It was weird at first, but I tried. I didn't know who to pray to, but sometimes it just helps to know that someone else will listen, even if you can't see them. Have you ever prayed Sasuke? I bet you would be too stubborn to try, no matter what I said. You would never get on your knees for any reason. You would think I was crazy for doing it myself, wouldn't you?_

_The moon is out tonight. It's full. Do you ever stop to look at the moon, Sasuke, or are you too busy with your new life? Did you ever bother to notice it when you walked home every night from training, all alone? It's kind of sad, thinking back on it. I could have done so many things differently, and maybe you would have stayed. I should have offered to walk with you every now and then. I should have invited you to get ramen with me, although I know you're not fond of the stuff. Maybe you just needed a friend. Maybe it was obvious, but I just didn't want to see it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about your past and about what you thought you had to do to fix it. I'm sorry that I was so oblivious, and that you were in pain. I'm sorry that you had to hide it from me._

_I'm so sorry._

_Naruto_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto,_

_I know you probably hate me. I don't blame you. I should have said goodbye, but I didn't have time. _

_Everything is so different here, but it's not so hard to adjust. It's not like I ever considered Konoha my home, anyway. If you could have seen my apartment, you would understand. I never really did actually settle in to that place. It just never felt right Not that this place is much better._

_Why did you try to stop me from leaving? We weren't really friends, were we? We were even loath to call each other teammates, right? So why did you come after me? What did I mean to you?_

_Sometimes I wish I had stayed. I wish I had given everything more of a chance. It's too late now, but I didn't notice all the potential in Konoha until I had left for something I had hoped was better. I was wrong. I'm always wrong, aren't I? I was wrong to push you away, I was wrong to leave, and I was wrong to write this letter. But I won't send it. That'll be the only thing I'll ever do right._

_Naruto, I want you to forget about me. Forget that I ever existed, because, in the end, I'll only hurt you more. We weren't even friends, but we were so attached. I don't want you to hang on to something that you can't ever have. I'm too broken to give you everything you deserve. There are too many pieces that I have to put together before you could have them. _

_I'm secretly hoping that you won't listen to me, and that you'll keep chasing after me until you finally get what you want, but you'll never know that. I'm secretly hoping that you'll look at the moon every night and realize that it's the same moon that I look at every night. _

_I'm not so secretly hoping that you'll never forget about me, because I'll never forget about you._

_Sasuke _

* * *

**A/N:** So, I don't know what you guys will think, or if anyone will even read this. I know they're OOC and stuff, but I just really was writing it as I went (as I always do with everything). I think this is a oneshot, but I'm not so sure.


End file.
